fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Russo
Justin Vencenzo Pepe Russo, is the eldest child in the Russo family. At 18, Justin is an overachiever and exercises restraint over his powers as he tries to fit in at school. He enjoys reading comic books and learning about subjects in school. As the more mature sibling, Justin often finds himself cleaning up after Alex and Max's mishaps. He's also gained the reciprocated affection of his sister's best friend Harper. He is left handed. We learned in Disenchanted Evening he's allergic to cinnamon. Justin is shown as a Great Student in Wizard Class and School. His sister Alex normally calls him a Kiss-Up Some Magic With Is Sister Alex Justin loves the fictional band Tears of Blood Justin is a very intelligent, sensible and responsible boy. According to Alex he is knowledgeable about "stuff people don't really care about" (i.e. academics), but does not know as much about relationships as she does. Also in Alex's Spring Fling, Justin is known to listen to opera and drink tea, which Max pokes fun at. Justin really cares about his siblings. This is seen when to save Alex`s powers, he turns the WizTech headmaster into a guinea pig. In Helping Hand, Justin managed to create his own spell, the Helping Hand, which was later in the episode certified and became an official spell. Bringing the hand to life consists of reciting the spell, Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand. Although out of the three Justin seems to be the most competent with his power's he would also be the most prepared should he not win the family wizard contest. Justin rarely use's power's outside of lesson's or in a dire emergency, proving that if he lost them his life would be least effected by the loss. In Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie, Justin reveals that he studies so hard because magic doesn't come to him as it does to Alex and that Alex doesn't have to work as hard to be good at magic. They are forced to do the wizard competition, and Alex wins, but gives up her powers to save her brothers and her family. After using the Stone of Dreams to reverse the spell, everything goes back to normal. They will again, later, in years, have to retake the wizard competition for the final time. Alex often teases Justin about his collection of "action figures" by calling them "dolls" much to his frustration. His love of action figures has got him into trouble before, like when he agreed to go out on a date with Harper because she had a rare first edition action figure to show him. http:// *Miranda Hampston (played by Lucy Hale): He met her in First Kiss, where he kept messing up his kiss with her. She was his first kiss. She later returned in Pop Me and We Both Go Down where Justin and Miranda went to the Junior Prom together, but later broke up. *Kari Langsdorf (played by Chelsea Staub): A really pretty but dumb girl Justin had a crush on in The Supernatural, and he heard she only dates baseball players, so he used magic to get on the team. In the same episode, he stopped liking her because she only went to see movies about cats *Millie (played by Sara Paxton): In New Employee Justin had a crush on Millie, the new Sub Station employee. Millie asked Justin to go to a concert, but he took it the wrong way, and he didn't know that she really asked him to baby-sit her cousin while she went out to the concert with her boyfriend. *Isabella (played by Sarah Ramos): In Beware Wolf, Justin goes on a blind date with a girl who turns out to be a werewolf, who turns Justin into a werewolf after kissing him. *Centaur Girl (played by Renna Nightingale): In Beware Wolf, we find out Justin met a girl on Wizface who he was going to WizTech prom with, but she turned out to be a centaur. *Juliet Van Heuson (played by Bridgit Mendler): In Wizards Vs. Vampires on Waverly Place, when trying to get information about the Van Heuson's new sandwich shop (the Late Nite Bite) he meets Juliet. They go on a date during Justin's 25 minute break. They fall in love but their parents don't accept because of their rivalry. In the end the Russo's and the Van Heuson's accept it reasonably. *Harper: Justin is clearly aware of Harper's obvious crush on him but does not have any feeling for her whatsoever. However with Baby Cupid's arrow, Max hit Justin, making him fall in love with Harper to the point where Harper found it uncomfortable. Harper and Justin became close in Justin's New Girlfriend,which Max thinks they are going out. Alex ruins their plans when Harper is back to being in love. Justin finds out about her plan when she cast a spell on the door to keep Justin And Harper locked in. Then they get stuck in a silent movie, which Alex hates, but in the end, Harper and Justin decide to be friends.